wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pamiętnik Wacławy/Tom I/Świat mojej matki/L
— Tegoroczny sezon obfity będzie w zawarte mariaże — mówiła żywo pani Kamila, swymi błyszczącymi czarnymi oczami pół życzliwie, pół filuternie zerkając na Zenię S. i na mnie. — Będziemy miały zręczność zabawić się na kilku weselach — potwierdziła strojna pani Celina, a spojrzenie jej pięknych i błękitnych oczu najwyraźniej przemknęło znowu po twarzy Zeni i mojej. W istocie nikomu z towarzystwa naszego tajnym nie było, że o Zenię stara się pan Michał, o mnie zaś pan Lubomir, i ani jednej osobie nie przyszło do głowy, aby którakolwiek z nas odmówić mogła młodzieńcom, z których pierwszy stanowił dobrą partię pod względem funduszu, drugi zaś pod względem i funduszu, i rodu, i oryginalnej, a przez to zajmującej indywidualności. — Tobie, Wacławo, zawsze najlepsza się cząstka dostaje w udziale — mówiła mi ze śmiechem jedna z towarzyszek, niezmiernie żywa i prawdomówna panna — słyszałam, że gdy mieszkałaś na wsi, starał się o ciebie piękny i świetnie nazywający się Agenor W. Odmówiłaś mu, kapryśnico... aż tu oto znowu spada ci konkurent z podobnież pięknym imieniem, do tego bogaty i taki wykształcony, i jakiś niepospolity. Zeni zaś Helenka prawiła z komicznoironiczną powagą: — Brawo, Zeniu, brawo! ani obejrzym się, jak będziesz już żoną pana Michała! Chociaż nie zazdroszczę ci, ale winszuję z całego serca. Fruniesz sobie po ślubie za granicę, dostaniesz w wyprawie z pół tuzina aksamitnych sukien, a potem będziesz panią całą gębą na krociowym majątku twego małżonka. Na mnie żarty te i domniemania otaczających osób nie sprawiały bynajmniej przykrego wrażenia, i owszem, czułam się szczęśliwą w tajemnicy mego serca, a przy tym dumną, że człowiek tak niepospolity i wyższy nad innych mężczyzn jak Lubomir zwrócił na mnie jedną uwagę. Ale z Zenią inaczej bywało. Niecierpliwiły ją i gniewały aluzje, czynione tak wyraźnie przez panią Kamilę i Alinę, a żarty towarzyszek i wpółironiczne powinszowania Heleny w formalną złość wprawiały. — Poczekaj jeszcze, poczekaj! — odpowiedziała Helence ze zmarszczonym czołem i błyskającymi oczami. — Być może, iż winszując mi zamążpójścia za pana Michała zrywasz gruszki na wierzbie; być może, iż ja za niego pójść nie zechcę! — Oho! — wołała śmiejąc się piękna Helenka. — alboż ja cię nie znam, moja Zeniu! Ty byś poszła za niedźwiedzia, przybyłego wprost z puszczy Białowieskiej, byle tylko zyskać rozrywkę, wyrwać się z domu i zdobyć swobodną i, jak ci się dziś zdaje, szczęśliwą pozycję mężatki... Zenia robiła obrażoną minkę i odwracała się od Helenki. — Czy jeszcze się nie oświadczył? — pytałam z kolei Zenię na ucho. — Jeszcze nie — odpowiedziała — ale to dlatego, że sama nie daję mu przyjść do słowa, a wiesz przecie, jak jest nieśmiałym i niezręcznym. Ale przewiduję lada dzień katastrofę, której długo już wstrzymać nie będę mogła. — I dlaczegoż wstrzymywać ją pragniesz? przecież zdecydowana jesteś wyjść za pana Michała, skoro się oświadczy? — Ot, tak jakoś! — odrzekła Zenia z chmurą na czole, machnęła ręką i odeszła w kącik pokoju, gdzie usiadłszy podparła ręką głowę i siedziała z pół godziny, milcząc, ze wzrokiem w ziemię utkwionym. — Patrzcie! patrzcie! — wołała, wskazując na nią Helenka — co też to za cuda miłość dokazuje! Czy poznajecie Zenię? co do mnie, nie pozostaję jej! Ani razu od dwóch godzin, jak jest tu z nami, nie usiadła po swojemu na poręczy fotelu, ani jednej nie wygłosiła nam tyrady z żadnego z francuskich romansów, a zamiast biegać po pokoju z kąta w kąt, jak to zwykła czynić, siedzi tam z podpartą głową i zasznurowanymi ustami. — To prawda! — zawołało parę głosów. — Już teraz to z pewnością można powiedzieć, że Zenia zakochana na zabój w panu Michale. Co też to za cuda miłość dokazuje! Zenia zerwała się i wybiegła na środek pokoju. — A dajcież mi pokój z waszymi żartami i z waszą miłością — krzyknęła z rumieńcem na twarzy i błyskawicami w oczach — bo jak mamę kocham, jeśli będziecie mię dłużej tak drażniły i niecierpliwiły, zabiorę się i ucieknę od was i nigdy z wami rozmawiać nie zechcę! To mówiąc skierowała się ku drzwiom, jakby wyjś6 chciała; ale że to działo się w moim mieszkaniu, poskoczyłam, pochwyciłam ją za rękę i pociągnęłam z sobą na sofkę, stojącą w rogu pokoju, oddaloną nieco od okrągłego stołu, wkoło którego nad ilustrowanymi dziennikami i spodkami konfitur siedziały nasze młode towarzyszki. Pocałowałam Zenię w usta i rzekłam do niej: — Dlaczegóżeś się tak rozgniewała, kochana Zeniu? przecież wiesz, że cię wszystkie szczerze kochamy, a żartowałyśmy sobie ot tak! przez nieuwagę i wesoły humor, bynajmniej nie chcąc obrazić cię przez to! ... — Ach! — szepnęła Zenia ściskając moją rękę — nie uwierzysz, Wacławo, jak bolą mię te żarty, jak mię drażni każde napomknienie o stanowczym kroku, tak z bliska mię czekającym. Ja i tak walczę z sobą. Powiodła ręką po czole, a w oku jej mignęła łza... W istocie znać było, że walczyła. Zbladła, spoważniała, humor jej zmienił się do niepoznania. Pomimo to jednak pan Michał asystował jej wiernie i wytrwale, zdawało się nawet, że już nie tylko chciał się z nią żenić dla stosunków, ale że naprawdę pokochał dobrą i miłą dziewczynę, a ona nie odpychała go, nie zrażała do siebie niczym, niekiedy tylko, obojętna i zamyślona, po kilka minut nie odpowiadała na pytania, jakie jej zadawał. Obok zaniepokojonej, osmuconej i walczącej Zeni, jakby dla kontrastu widywałam coraz pewniejszą nadziei Zosię. Parę razy, opuszczając z matką dom jej wujostwa, spotkałam wchodzącego Władysława N., a przy bliższym przyjrzeniu się więcej jeszcze podobał mi się jak wprzódy. Twarz miał piękną, prawdziwie męską, z rozumnym, otwartym czołem i wielkim, pogodnym, myślącym okiem. W całej postaci jego i wszystkich ruchach wyrażała się szlachetność, pewność siebie, a nawet łatwość układu, mogąca otworzyć mu drzwi na j wykwintniejszych salonów. Nie dziwiałam się wcale, że Zosia tak żywo była nim zajęta, ale nie miałam zręczności bliżej poznać pana Władysława, bo ani razu nie zobaczyłam go na żadnym z licznych wieczorów, wieczorków i obiadów, wydawanych przez wujostwo Zosi. Gdy zapytałam ją raz o powód tego wykluczenia młodego prawnika z grona zapraszanych gości, odpowiedziała mi z przelotną chmurką na czole: — Widzisz, Wacławo, wujaszek i wujenka nie życzą sobie, aby Władysław częstym ich był gościem, a przyjmują go dlatego tylko, że prosił ich o to Lubomir... — A więc pan Lubomir polubił pana Władysława? — spytałam. — Bardzo — odpowiedziała Zosia ściskając mię za rękę — obchodzi się z nim przyjaźnie i kilka razy znalazłam pana Władysława w jego pokoju, gdy przyszłam, jak zwykle, na poobiednią do niego gawędkę... Tu Zosia urwała nagle i patrzyła się w przestrzeń szklanymi oczami, jakby uderzona nagłą jakąś myślą. Po chwili szepnęła, więcej do siebie niż do mnie: — Nie rozumiem... — Czego nie rozumiesz? — zapytałam. — Tego — rzekła budząc się z zamyślenia — że za każdym razem, jak przychodząc do Lubomira znajdowałam w jego pokoju Władysława, Lubomir zdawał się być niezadowolonym z mego przyjścia i wyprawiał mię co prędzej pod różnymi pozorami. — Zapewne mieli ze sobą do pomówienia o czymś, co nie powinnaś była słyszeć. Zosia ogniście pocałowała mię za to tłumaczenie w oba policzki. Wyraźnie niepokoiło ją zagadkowe postępowanie brata, a moje słowa uspokoiły zupełnie. Pewnego dnia wbiegła do mego pokoju z takim wyrazem na twarzy, iż byłam pewna że coś ważnego stać się musiało. Długo nie mogła mówić, tylko ściskała mi ręce tak mocno jak nigdy i okrywała mą twarz gorączkowymi pocałunkami. — Wacławo! Wacławo — zawołała wybuchając nagle — jakam ja szczęśliwa! jakam ja dziś szczęśliwa! Przycisnęła obie ręce do piersi, falującej przyśpieszonym oddechem, upadła na sofkę i przymknęła oczy, jakby pragnęła oddać się oblegającym ją marzeniom. Po kilku zaledwie chwilach spojrzała na mnie oczami błyszczącymi od łez i radości zarazem i szepnęła cichutko: — Waciu! najlepsza przyjaciółko moja! nikomu tego nie powiem, ale tobie powiedzieć muszę, bo mam pierś tak przepełnioną uczuciem, że gdybym części jego nie przelała w słowach, serce by mi pękło chyba. Pochyliła się do mnie jeszcze bliżej i w samo prawie ucho moje szepnęła: — Dziś... godzinę temu. . powiedział mi, że mię kocha! ... Umilkła i znowu przymknęła oczy, a na rzęsach jej mgliła się i perliła drobna łezka, dodając uroku i rzewności rozmarzonej białej jej twarzy. Po kilku minutach dopiero Zosia ochłonęła z silnego wzruszenia, pod którego wpływem przybyła do mnie, i przyszedłszy do porządku opowiedziała mi o oświadczynach pana Władysława. Przyszły one, jak zwykle podobne przychodzą rzeczy pomiędzy dwojgiem kochających się ludzi, ot tak, z niczego, z jednego jakiegoś słowa, z jakiejś rozmowy o kwiatku rosnącym w wazonie czy o obłoczku żeglującym po niebie; oczy ich spotkały się mimo woli, uściskiem połączyły się dłonie i z ust rozkochanego młodzieńca wypłynął czarowny wyraz: — Kocham. Zosia odpowiedziała mu tym samym wyrazem, a potem? potem młody prawnik, który posiadał liczną klientelę, dochody równające się tym, jakie Zosia pobierać mogła od swego posagu, a przy tym imię, wcześnie wsławione biegłością w obranym zawodzie i opinią nieskazitelnej uczciwości, miał udać się z prośbą o jej rękę do wuja jej i brata. Przede wszystkim zaś do brata. Zosia, o ile drżała na myśl o oburzeniu, jakiego wuj jej doświadczy, słysząc podobną prośbę z ust człowieka, którego zwał wyrobnikiem, o tyle ufała, że Lubomir ukochanego przez nią młodzieńca przyjmie z otwartymi rękami za brata i przyjaciela i gniew wuja przebłaga, a gdyby go przebłagać nie mógł, zabierze siostrę do siebie, osłoni ją swą opieką i sam młodą parę do ołtarza poprowadzi. Stanęło tedy pomiędzy Zosią a panem Władysławem, że pierwszy Lubomir miał się dowiedzieć o wszystkim i że dopiero po otrzymaniu jego braterskiego zezwolenia intruz, co tak niespodzianie wstąpił w świat wybranych i ubłogosławionych, wypowie uczucia swe i żądania wujowi swej ulubionej. To wszystko ze wzruszeniem i bezładnie, przerywając co chwilę mowę swą wykrzyknieniami i pocałunkami, opowiedziała mi Zosia, po czym, uspokojona już nieco, uścisnęła mię jeszcze po kilka razy i zabrała się do odejścia. Wprzódy jednak pomiędzy dwoma uściśnieniami szepnęła mi na ucho: — Iz tobą, Waciu, wkrótce będzie tak samo! — Jak to? — spytałam zmieszana, bo o sympatii mej, a raczej uwielbieniu dla pana Lubomira nigdy nie wspomniałam przed jego siostrą. — No, nie udawaj! nie udawaj! będziesz przecie moją najmilszą siostrzyczką! To wiadomo, nie zapieraj się tylko! — zawołała Zosia z filuternym uśmiechem i wybiegła z pokoju. Za progiem, żegnając mię ostatecznie, rzekła: — Jutro... ważny dzień dla mnie! ... zmów za mnie z rana modlitewkę, Wacławo, a o szóstej po obiedzie przyjedź do mnie koniecznie razem ze mną nacieszyć się dobrym skutkiem jutrzejszej rozmowy Władysława z Lubomirem i abym przed tobą wygadać się mogła. Wybiegła, a mnie serce kołatało w piersi mocno, bardzo mocno. Wpół naiwna, wpół namiętna spowiedź Zosi wzruszyła mię do głębi, widok jej szczęścia natchnął mię pragnieniem doświadczenia podobnego, a przy tym słowa jej, którymi z góry już nazywała mię swą siostrzyczką... na koniec wielkość duszy Lubomira, który zdołał podnieść się nad wszystkie przesądy otaczających go ludzi, tak że aż niezłomną w siebie wiarę tchnął w kochającą się parę, i to szlachetne zadanie jego połączenia tej pary, wbrew przeszkodom i rozdzielającym ją wyobrażeniom społecznym... wszystko to rozpalało moją wyobraźnię, najtkliwsze uczucia wzbudzało w głębi serca i stawiało przede mną postać Lubomira z czołem promiennym chwałą i wieńcem bohatera na głowie... Tak byłam pełna tych wzruszeń i uczuć, że pragnęłam choćby częścią ich podzielić się z kimkolwiek i udałam się z tym do mojej poczciwej, najlepszej Bini. Piastunka moja siedziała pod oknem swego pokoju i nie zważając na zmrok, który zapadał, czytała przez okulary. Gdym weszła, przestała czytać i zagadała do mnie ze zwykłą sobie czułością. Usiadłam przy niej i zaczęłam z nią rozmawiać, ale zaledwie wymówiłam imię Lubomira, brwi Bini zsunęły się i mimo zapadającego zmroku spostrzegłam, iż oczy jej błysnęły zza okularów niezadowoleniem czy niepokojem. — A więc ten człowiek bardzo ci się podoba? — przerwała z niezwykłą sobie żywością. — Bardzo, moja Biniu! — odrzekłam szczerze, bo przed nikim, nawet przed matką, nie byłam zwykle tak otwartą jak przed nią. Piastunka podniosła głowę, poprawiła okulary, popatrzyła na mnie z bacznością kilka sekund i wymówiła z cicha: — To niedobrze. Wyraz ten niemile mię uderzył. — Niedobrze! — zawołałam — dlaczego niedobrze? — On cię prawdziwie nie kocha, moje dziecko — mówiła Binia powoli i ze smutkiem — co więcej, on nie jest prawdziwie uczciwym człowiekiem. Mówiła to z taką pewnością w głosie, że przykre wrażenie, jakiego doświadczyłam przy pierwszym jej wyrazie, zamieniło się w żal i obawę. Ale wkrótce uśmiechnęłam się niedowierzająco i zwycięsko. — Moja Biniu — rzekłam — przecież nie znasz Lubomira, jakże więc możesz mówić... — Ja ci nic mówić nie będę — przerwała Binia — ja ci nawet nie mogę powiedzieć tego, co wiem i widziałam, bobyś ani uwierzyć temu nie chciała. Tylko ostrzegam cię, abyś nie wierzyła pięknym słowom tego pana, które mi tyle razy z zachwyceniem powtarzałaś, bo pod nimi ukrywa się wiele próżności i zepsucia, a mało uczciwości i serca... Osłupiałam z zadziwienia i zaczęłam domagać się od Bini, aby mi powiedziała, co wie i co widziała takiego, co by jej tak złą o Lubomirze dawało opinię. — Moje dziecko! — wymówiła Binia ze smutkiem i powagą w głosie — dzieją się na świecie rzeczy, o których ucho tak czystej dziewczyny jak ty słyszeć i których oko jej widzieć nie powinno. Dlatego wahałam się z wypowiedzeniem ci tego, o czym wiem i przekonaną jestem. Ale widząc, że naprawdę dałaś się uwieść pięknym słowom tego człowieka i możesz powziąć względem niego postanowienie zgubne dla ciebie, odkładam wszystkie względy na stronę i powiem ci prosto a wyraźnie: pan Lubomir asystuje ci w salonie i prawi piękne rzeczy, z których dorozumiewasz się, że cię kocha, a tymczasem zarazem zaleca się do twojej garderobianej, Zosi, ilekroć ją napotka w przedpokoju, na wschodach lub na ulicy. Zerwałam się z siedzenia na równe nogi, fala krwi uderzyła mi do czoła i twarzy, a potem gorącym ukropem zakipiała we wszystkich mych żyłach. — Biniu! Biniu! — zawołałam, dłońmi zasłaniając oczy, które śród zmroku nawet na twarz starej piastunki wstydziły się spojrzeć. — To być nie może! to nieprawda! to potwarz! ja temu nie wierzę! — Nie wierzysz mi? — wyrzekła Binia i z żalem dodała: — Pierwszy raz w życiu nie wierzysz mi! — Nie wierzę! — odpowiedziałam stanowczo czując sama, że w głosie mym przebijała się uraza — tobie, moja Biniu, wydało się, wyobraziłaś coś sobie... — A więc przypuszczasz — zawsze z tym samym żalem przerwała Binia — że dla nieuzasadnionych przypuszczeń, dla jakichś mar wyobraźni chciałabym zachwiewać twoim spokojem i odwracać twe serce od człowieka, który ci się podobał... Przebaczam ci, moje dziecko, to krzywdzące podejrzenie, ale zarazem powiadam ci, że ani twój gniew dziecinny, ani żaden wzgląd na świecie nie powstrzyma mię od pokazania ci prawdy, jakkolwiek nagiej i przykrej, od ratowania cię w jakikolwiek bądź sposób przed grożącym ci niebezpieczeństwem. W tej chwili w przyległym pokoju dał się słyszeć głos mojej matki, wołającej na mnie, abym co prędzej szła się ubierać na wieczór do pani Natalii. Pożegnałam więc Binię chłodniejszym niż zwykle pocałunkiem i stanęłam przed zwierciadłem wraz z garderobianą Zosią, która podawała mi potrzebne do ubrania przedmioty. Nie wierzyłam ani na jotę temu, co mi powiedziała Binia, wzdrygałam się na samo przypuszczenie nie tylko możności podobnego postępku ze strony Lubomira, ale nawet istnienia gdziekolwiek na świecie postępków podobnych; a jednak widok zgrabnej i przystojnej subretki drażnił mię i po raz pierwszy był nieprzyjemnym. Ale na wieczorze u pani Natalii ujrzałam pana Lubomira w całej jego wielkości i świetności. To siadywał w ocienionym rogu salonu pomiędzy etażerką i koszem z wazonami z czołem podpartym dłonią, od stóp do głowy owinięty w tajemniczy i interesujący płaszcz melancholii; to występował ze swego ukrycia i z postawą pełną wyższości, z gestem szlachetnym rzucał pomiędzy towarzystwo race podniosłych frazesów i zdroje słów kwiecistych; to jeszcze stawał naprzeciw mnie i obrzucał mię spojrzeniami ognistymi i rozmarzonymi na przemian. Gdy opuszczałam z matką towarzystwo, wyszedł wraz z nami, sprowadził mię ze wschodów, a podając rękę, gdym wsiadała do karety, uścisnął lekko końce moich palców i szepnął: — Ach! czemuż, czemuż żegnać panią muszę? przy pani zapominam o przebytych cierpieniach, w chorą duszę moją spływa ożywczy zdrój pociechy i szczęścia! Kareta z turkotem potoczyła się po bruku, a w moich uszach brzmiał szept Lubomira, rękę palił mi uścisk jego dłoni. Groźne, okropne słowa Bini dalekie, dalekie były ode mnie, ani myślałam już o nich. W połowie drogi matka moja ozwała się: — Śliczny to człowiek ten Lubomir! jakie wykształcenie, co za wymowa! Zarzucają mu wprawdzie zbyt demokratyczne wyobrażenia, ale ja nie widzę wcale, aby stanowiły one wadę. W ogóle Lubomir ma u mnie wielkie łaski, a przy tym... piękne ma imię i znaczny majątek. Mimowolnym ruchem pochwyciłam ręce mojej . matki i ucałowałam je z zapałem. "Tak! — myślałam — matka moja to mówi prawdę! Binia ma przywidzenia, okropne, śmieszne, potworne przywidzenia!" Matka moja pocałowała mię kilka razy w czoło, a światło latarni ukazało mi, że patrzyła na mnie z pół żartobliwym, pół radosnym wyrazem. Category:Pamiętnik Wacławy